


It Could Be Different

by moonofmorrigan



Series: EvenStar: Daily Writing Challenge Fics [27]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonofmorrigan/pseuds/moonofmorrigan
Summary: Arwen's thoughts after Aragorn tries to break things off due to her father's objections.





	It Could Be Different

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a work of fanfiction, and is not endorsed by the originator(s) of the work. All official characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement, offense, or solicitation is intended. This story has been written for entertainment value only. No profit is being made from this writing. Note, all original characters contained herein copyrighted to MoonofMorrigan.
> 
> For @sdavid09's daily writing challenge prompt #28 - “Please,” they whimpered as a tear ran down their cheek. 
> 
> AN: I MADE IT! OMG! Anyway, this story was inspired by Beyonce's "If I Were A Boy". That song seems to be *my* personal anthem lately.

"YOU belong with your people. Please return to your father. I can not be certain of my fate."  Estel whispered sorrowfully.

 

She closed her eyes, willing back her grief. "Please," she whimpered as a tear ran down her cheek.

 

"No Arwen. Your father forbids our union, and you will eventually see this is best. "He pushed past her heaving a heavy sigh.

 

"It is my choice."

 

He turned and shook his head. "No, when it is all laid bare, it is not." He walked away without looking back, only pausing for a moment midstep before disappearing from her view. She let out a cry of anguish. Her hand came to her chest, and she sat weakly on a nearby bench.

 

"If I were a man... none of this would happen." She tore the circlet from her head, and flung it across the hall. "And above all else... if I was a man I would try to understand, no, I would know that how a woman feels should not be taken for granted. I would listen to her. I would know to listen to her pleas. If I was a man I would not leave her behind to face the emptiness alone."

 

She hung her head in her hands with those words and wept.

END


End file.
